


Mine

by l10nelmessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l10nelmessi/pseuds/l10nelmessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just don't like people touching you, when it's not me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt at fbk2: http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/10208.html?thread=6206176#t6206176

 

Once he gets to David's house in New York, Leo barely gives David time to lock the door behind himself before he's pushing up against him, lips pressed to David's. Leo feels him laugh into his mouth. "Bedroom, come on." Leo reluctantly agrees.

 

"Did you miss me?" David asks, sarcastic as usual because he knows the answer already.

 

"Of course I did," Leo says quietly. He kisses him softer this time and David smiles.

 

"I would've thought Aguero was keeping you busy...and Neymar..."

 

Leo frowns and backs up a little. "You're even more of an idiot than I thought you were." David rolls his eyes.

 

"You know it drives me crazy when they—"

 

"I know, but people do that to you too, if you haven't noticed. Everyone's always groping you."

 

"I can't help it if I'm irresistible to the touch," David says, winking. Leo hits his arm gently. David gets a little more serious, and he says, "I just don't like people touching you, when it's not me."

 

Leo smiles a little. "I know. And you know I feel the same way."

 

"Really?" David asks, smirking and pulling Leo close to him, his hand in his hair. "You get jealous, too?" Leo nods and David kisses him quickly. He unbuttons Leo's shirt for him, then pushes him gently so that Leo's laying down on the bed, and David pulls off his own shirt and Leo notices how toned he's gotten, how fit he is.

 

"You're so sexy," Leo mutters as David straddles his hips. He places his hands on David's chest, running his fingers down his abdomen, back up to his shoulders, his arms. "Your body is so..." he trails off, moves up to kiss David's collarbone.

 

"I'm yours," David whispers. He rocks slowly against Leo in his jeans and Leo can feel them both getting hard and it turns him on like crazy. David leans down to press kisses to Leo's neck and Leo arches up to meet his touch.

 

"All mine," he says softly, running his hands along David's back. David nods, and Leo says it again, "you're all mine."

 

"And you're mine," David says into his ear, biting his earlobe gently, and Leo lets out the tiniest moan. David sits up, unbuttons Leo's pants for him, pulls them off slowly, kissing down his legs as he does it. Leo helps him out and soon they're both naked and David is on top of Leo again, and Leo takes David's cock in his hand and David exhales, long and slow.

 

"I missed you so much," he breathes, "I missed feeling you touch me."

 

"You feel so good," he whispers back, "fuck, you're so good."

 

David reaches down and they're both thrusting up into each other's hands, desperate after so long apart, and soon Leo is begging him, "please, I need you, David, please..."

 

"Shh, I'll give you what you want, _amor mio,_ I'll give it to you..."

 

And he does, he gives Leo everything, he kisses him deep as he fucks him, Leo's legs wrapped around his waist. He pulls away and Leo remembers to breathe, gasps in air as David kisses his chest, sucks on his nipple, draws moans from deep in his throat.

 

"Fuck, you look so good like this," David whispers, biting his neck. "You look so good with my cock in you..."

 

"Harder..."

 

David slams into him, and Leo throws his head back. David runs his fingers along Leo's throat, earning another long moan from Leo, and he keeps talking in that low voice he uses when he's doing this, rough with want. "I love being the one who gets to touch you like this, see you like this..." He fucks Leo even harder, taking his cock into his hand, jerking him off. David's still talking but Leo barely even hears what he's saying, he's so close to coming, and David whispers in his ear, "you're mine, all mine." He hears David moan, his own words having an effect on him and he's going faster, just on the edge.

 

"Yours, David, take me, I'm yours—"

 

"Fuck, Leo. I'll show you...show you you're mine..."

 

Leo takes David's hand, places it on his chest. He looks up into David's eyes, dark with need. "Mark me," he whispers.

 

"What?" David slows down, kisses him, his hand still in Leo's.

 

"I want..." Leo mutters into his mouth. "Show me I'm yours."

 

"Oh, fuck, Leo..." David picks up the pace again, and this time he runs his nails down Leo's sides, feels the ridges of his ribs and muscles. Leo moans out loud, arches his entire body up, desperate encouragements spilling out of his mouth, begging David for more, harder. His head his spinning, it feels too good, and David grips him hard enough to leave bruises but he doesn't care because he wants the whole world to see that he's David's, only David's.

 

David seems to have the same idea, sucks his neck hard enough to leave marks that will last well into tomorrow. "I'm about to — fuck, Leo, you're gonna make me come..."

 

Leo rolls his hips hard, meets every one of David's thrusts, and David pulls out, jerks himself and Leo off together, and he kisses him, quick kisses on his lips and nose and forehead, whispering, "I love you, I love you," over and over and they both come at the same time, David's hands shaking.

 

+ 

 

They take a nap, afterwards, and when they wake up they take a shower together and Leo fucks David hard, with David pressed against the wall, hands slipping on the slick tile, and Leo makes it very clear who David belongs to. He leaves hickeys all over his neck and shoulders and draws angry red lines down his ribs and smirks as he listens to David beg for more.

 

+  
  
  
They make dinner together, Leo wearing David's NYFC training shirt, David wearing Leo's Barcelona one. David hugs Leo from behind a lot, coming up to where Leo is at the stove and cuddling him when he has nothing to do, kissing the side of his neck and whispering to him how much he missed him. Leo loves this, loves the attention David gives him. He loves David, period.  
  
  
+  
  
  
He has training so he leaves earlier than he would've liked, and David drops him off. He gently kisses a mark on Leo's neck, smiles, and says, "train hard, win the next one for me, okay?" 

 

And Leo promises he will.


End file.
